This invention relates in general to rack and pinion steering gears and in particular to an improved yoke assembly for use in such a rack and pinion steering gear and method for producing the same
A known rack and pinion steering gear includes a pinion gear that is rotatably mounted in a housing and is connectable with a steering wheel of a vehicle. A rack bar extends through the housing and has opposite end portions that are connectable with steerable vehicle wheels. The rack bar moves longitudinally relative to the housing for turning the steerable wheels of the vehicle. Gear teeth formed on the rack bar are disposed in meshing engagement with gear teeth on the pinion gear. A yoke assembly is disposed in the housing to support and guide movement of the rack bar relative to the housing. The yoke assembly includes a yoke bearing having an arcuate surface across which the rack bar moves. A spring biases the yoke bearing against the rack bar.